Dvora and Sato
by LLJP
Summary: One evening a mystery guest appears in the Torchwood Hub and changes Toshiko's life...PG for one swear word


**A/N:** This is just a random little idea that I came up with a couple of nights ago. Personally I'm pretty proud of it as I find it very hard to finish things and write something I think is decent. I have started writing a sequel just to keep me occupied but please say in comments if you think I should post or not. Thanks for even clicking on the link or reading this far. So without furthur ado carry on...

She was beyond exhaustion Toshiko decided as she tapped another key on her keyboard and scanned the page for the billionth time that night. She was close to falling asleep at her desk. Everyone else had gone home, except Jack who was in London. Everyone was meant to be finishing their assignments, but they had all slacked off. Sometimes Toshiko felt like she was back at school. The rain was lashing down above the hub; the basin in the centre was close to flooding. Jack would not be impressed but then nowadays he seemed quite happy, even when something went wrong. She got off her chair and sauntered over to the coffee machine. She rubbed her eyes, she hadn't slept in days. So when she heard a whirring sound she thought she must be imaging it. Especially when it was a blue police box materialised in the middle of the hub.

" Doctor." Tosh breathed.

The doors swung open but instead of a man, a tall red haired woman stepped out. The woman looked up and smiled at her.

" You haven't seen a cyber woman by any chance have you?"

" A cyber woman?" Tosh stammered.

" Yes. A Nigerian woman partly converted into a Cyberman." The woman explained.

" Yes." Tosh replied confused.

" Where is she then?" The woman asked slightly impatient.

" We shot her. Last year." Tosh replied.

" Oh." The woman murmured.

Tosh gripped the coffee in her hand, pretty confused. The woman bounded up the steps.

" Anyway. My name is Romanadvoratrelundar from the house of Dvora." The woman said offering her hand.

Toshiko shook her hand, realising how beautiful the woman was.

" Bit of a mouthful." She managed eventuallly.

" You can call me Fred if you wish."

She laughed, while Toshiko gazed at her bemused.

" I'm only joking. Call me Romana if you wish."

Toshiko nodded, still clutching the coffee in one hand.

" Ok…Romana."

Her name rolled off Toshiko's tounge so easily that it made her tingle inside.

" You havent told me your name." Romana said.

" Oh. Toshiko. Toshiko Sato."

" Nice to meet you Toshiko Sato."

Toshiko's stomach suddenly filled with butterflies.

" Well I suppose I should be going. Planets to save. The burden of being the last Time Lady."

Toshiko froze.

" You're alien?"

" Oh yes Toshiko."

Tosh tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, why did aliens always have to look so beautiful?

" Which species?"

" Time Lords. The overseers of the universe. So grand and proud. Oh you should've seen them Toshiko. And our planet. Golden and scarlet. Silver leafed trees and a burnt orange sky. Snow capped mountains and a copper moon shone overhead. It was beautiful Toshiko. So beautiful." Romana said wistfully, a dreamy look on her face.

" It does sound beautiful." Toshiko agreed.

" I wish I could take you there Toshiko. You would love it."

Toshiko smiled, her cheeks flushing.

" You seem to know quite a bit about me."

Romana smiled at her, it felt like to Toshiko she was staring right into her soul.

" Oh I can tell Toshiko Sato. I can tell what you're dreams are. How misunderstood you feel. How angry."

Toshiko's eyes fell to the floor.

" Can you read my mind Romana?"

Romana laughed softly.

" Not quite Toshiko. You wouldn't understand. Not even I understand exactly. Only one man does. But he is gone."

Toshiko nodded nervously and Romana smiled sadly at her.

" I tell you what Toshiko Sato. What about a trip? One trip mind you. I cant take humans gallavanting round the universe. One trip. Anywhere you want."

" What do you mean a trip?"

" I'm a Time Lord. I can travel in my ship, Toshiko."

" Where?"

" Anywhere."

" Where's anywhere?"

" For so early in the conversation you're quite inquistive Toshiko Sato."

" If you're gonna go to take me somewhere I will want to know where."

Romana smiled.

" You have brains there is no denying that, Toshiko."

Toshiko couldn't help but glower. Romana held out her hand.

" Take my hand, Toshiko."

Tosh took it.

" Come with me Toshiko."

Tosh dropped the coffee and followed Romana down the steps. She took her up to the police box. Romana dropped her hand.

" Touch it Toshiko."

Toshiko nervously placed a hand on the box. She sharply withdrew it, as she felt a vibration.

" It's alive!" Toshiko cried.

Romana simply smiled.

" But how is that possible?" Toshiko asked.

" She was grown. Many years ago on my planet, long before you were born Toshiko."

" She?" Toshiko asked.

" Yes, Toshiko. I call her Astra."

" Astra?"

" I knew a princess once. She was called Astra. She was beautiful." Romana smiled, then it faded. " She died."

" I'm sorry."

" Oh it's in the past now Toshiko."

Toshiko nodded and scanned her brain for something to say.

" It must be quite small."

Romana opened the door.

" Look inside Toshiko."

Toshiko stepped in, Romana close behing and was shocked at what she saw. It was bigger on the inside.

" That's impossible!" She cried.

She ran outside and ran around, then back in.

" But how is that possible? It's dimensionally transcendental! That's physically impossible!"

Romana laughed again. Normally Toshiko would be hurt but Romana laughed so innocently and sweetly she didn't care.

" My people were more advanced than humans in science. Morals on the otherhand."

Romana sighed.

" It's hard to explain Toshiko." Romana said.

" But I want to know." Tosh said.

" I'll explain it to you another day. Now, where do you wish to go Toshiko?"

" Where can you go?"

" Anywhere. Anywhere in the universe Toshiko. Forwards, backwards." She laughed. " Sideways. Anywhere. The whole universe is my oyster."

Toshiko gazed at her in amazement.

" And you're letting me choose?"

Romana smiled and nodded.

" I don't know. Uh, the invention of the computer?" Toshiko asked.

" Ada Lovelace?" Romana asked.

" Yes just one moment." Toshiko replied still trying to take it all in.

She ran out, and dashed over to her computer. She deleted the CCTV footage. She didn't want anyone asking questions. She grabbed her bag and made for Astra when she heard someone call her name. She turned round to see Owen.

" Tosh what the fuck is that?" Owen asked nodding to Astra.

Tosh grinned.

" The stuff of dreams."

Without a second thought she entered and left Owen dumbfounded while Astra dematerialised.

**A/N:** Comments are love!


End file.
